Megaman Battle Network X
by Shadowgear2
Summary: Set 20 years after the events of Battle Network 6, follows the adventures of Patch Hikari and his Netnavi, X.EXE. Remember: Battle Network 4 and the Starforce Series aren't canon to this fanfic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

20XX, Electopia-

20 years after the return of the Cybeats-

The Cybeasts known as Gregar and Falzar have been deleted.

There is, however, a remaining Cybeast, hidden in the depths of the Undernet.

The Criminal Organization "Slither" is currently trying to unleash it on the net for control.

A single person stands in their way: The Prodigy Net-Battler known as Patch Hikari, and his NetNavi, X!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

20XX, ACDC Town, Electopia-

A 14 year old kid is sleeping-

A ringing noise is heard across his room-

?: Wake up, Patch! You're gonna be late for class!... Again...

Patch: grmrgflg... 5 More minutes...

?: WAKE UP, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!

Patch: WHAT?!... Very smart, X...

X: At least you're up. Come on, let's go to school!

They go to school, late by 5 minutes-

Patch: Told you we wouldn't be _too_ late!

X: You are _so_ stupid. Come on. Get to 5-A. Virus Busting is going on without us.

Patch: Yes, I heard you the first 15 times!

They arrive to their class-

The teacher doesn't seem to notice they are late-

Patch: I am so thankful that my seat is in the back row.

X: Let's hope Ms. Mari's navi is as oblivious as her user...

Patch: Yeah... Jack in, X!

X: Keep it down!

Patch: execute...

X was jacked into the school's network-

Ms Mari's Navi: So, now that we have covered the basics, let's get to the practice! I am going to Jarelease low-level viruses! Who wants to start off?

X: I do!

Ms Mari's Navi: X? Strange, I don't remember seeing you during-

X: I was having an Invis. Glitch.

Ms Mari's Navi: Oh. Well, are your ready?

X: I'm always ready!

Suddenly, a strange, Skeleton-like Navi with a red Pirate Coat, hat, and a hook for a left hand appeared-

?: Yarr! All you scrubs gon' jack out or get plundered, I say!

X: What if I take a third option?

?: There's not third option with Pirateman, scrub! Yarr!

Patch: You barge into our school and you think you'll get away with it? Heck no! Battle Routine, Set!

X: Execute!

The battle arena was set-

Pirateman: Yarr! Whut's a pirate that ain't fight dirty, eh? Attack, me Mates!

Strange virus that looked like Pirates appeared in X's zone's Back Row-

X: Why do I feel like that was a bad idea?

Patch: Don't sweat it! Battle Chip, Cannon A! Attack+ *! Slot in!

X: ( _Shoots the Cannon, it hits Pirateman_ ) Alright!

Pirateman: Yarr! You gon' taste me Hook! ( _Suddenly, his hook detaches itself from his hand and its X_ )

X: Ouch...

Patch: Wow, 30 Damage in one attack? He's not joking! Let's whip out our A-Game! Mega-Chip, R-Arrow R! Slot in! ( _thinks_ : R-Arrow is a chip that deals damage _and_ regenerates X's HP by that amount! Let's see how he likes that!)

X: ( _Shoots_ ) Dodging is no use! It's got auto-aim!

Pirateman: ( _Gets it by the Arrow_ ) Arr! Whut are me Mates waiting for?!... ( _Sees the "Mates" are gone_ ) WHERE ARE ME MATES?!

?: They've been dealt with.

Suddenly, a navi in Red Armor, long hair, and a green sword for an arm appears!

X: Took you long enough!... Have we met before?

?: My name is Zero, and no, we haven't. As for you, Pirateman...

Pirateman: Arr! So Close... ( _Jacks out_ )

X: Okay, that's done. Who the heck are you, though?

Zero: I'm an Official Battler's Net navi. So what?... ( _Sees X's Navi Mark_ ) Y- You... What's your NetOp's name?

X: His name's Patch Hikari. He's an idiot.

Zero: Hikari, you say? Then you're related to Megaman, aren't you?

X: How'd you know him?

Zero: We fought, 20 years ago.

X: Wait, you mean Navis have that long of a life-span?

Zero: … I've already told you more than you need to know. Get going! ( _Jacks out_ )

Patch: We should ask Dad about this guy...

Meanwhile, in the Undernet-

?: So, you're saying that a Blue Navi stood up to you, and that this darned official Navi followed you all the way?

Pirateman: Yarr, Cap'n Serpent.

Serpent: Intriguing... Fakeman, I want you to collect information about that "X".

Fakeman: As you wish, master.

Mysterious NetOp: Zero... That is a name I haven't heard in quite the number of years, isn't it?

Next Chapter: "Masquerade"


End file.
